


Praemisules; Nostos.

by yvain



Series: Kaamelott Résistance; Carmélide. [4]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Kaamelott Résistance setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: Léodagan de Carmélide et Bohort de Gaunes ont beaucoup de choses à rattraper entre eux.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Bohort & Léodagan (Kaamelott), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Gauvain & Yvain (Kaamelott), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)
Series: Kaamelott Résistance; Carmélide. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Praemisules; Nostos.

**Author's Note:**

> Des ados en chaleur. Sérieux.

Cette Carmélide qui n'avait cessé de connaître l'occupation, la voici qui devenait le siège de la Résistance : débarrassée de la présence des Hommes en Blanc par l'armée fidèle au roi Arthur, elle semblait commencer à redorer son blason. Le retour annoncé en trombe du roi Arthur Pendragon depuis le continent avait poussé même les plus hésitants à se rallier à sa cause, soucieux de renverser enfin le règne tyrannique de Lancelot, devenu complètement fou. Perceval, Karadoc et leur clan—Les Semi-Croustillants avaient ils précisés,— continuaient entre autre de creuser des tunnels pour rejoindre la forteresse de Kaamelott, Calogrenant et Hervé de Rinel faisaient plus ou moins acte de présence, (l'un plus que l'autre, il fallait avouer,) Guenièvre semblait déterminée à ressembler toute son énergie pour se rendre utile à la cause, et Yvain et Gauvain s'étaient enfermés dans les quartiers du premier pour rattraper le temps perdu. Leodagan n'était pas trop sûr de comment, exactement, mais il avait sa petite idée qu'il n'avait pas envie d'élaborer.

En parlant de Leodagan, celui-ci s'était senti comme renaître depuis l'arrivée de l'armée Résistante. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement fasciné par la perspective de se battre pour son beau fils, non, ca il s'en tapait gentiment, mais il était définitivement soulagé d'être enfin plus libre de ses mouvements. Plus besoin d'être constamment sur ses gardes lorsqu'il voulait sortir de sa forteresse, et plus besoin de se farcir les reproches constants de sa femme et son chieur de père, se voyant trop occupé à gérer les affaires de l'armée et les stratégies.

Mais surtout, surtout, Bohort était à ses côtés.

Enfin.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre, à la lisière de la forêt, mais il avait tenu parole, il était bel et bien revenu du continent avec toute sa flotte, et Léodagan avait eu vent de ses exploits guerriers le long de l'interminable chemin les séparant.

Il était toujours aussi surpris de le voir aussi noble et serein. Enfin, non, okay, pas exactement. Serein, peut être pas, vu comment le pauvre gars avait frisé l'arrêt cardiaque plus d'une fois à l'époque, mais Bohort avait toujours été noble. La tête haute et le menton levé, il avait une certaine prestance qui n'avait fait qu'accroître, maintenant qu'il se trouvait Roi de Gaunes et à la tête de la Résistance.

Du haut de ses années à se morfondre comme une loque dans son château, —pas très différent, au final, d'Arthur,— à ruminer avec amertume son ressentiment pour Lancelot, et décrochant à peine quelques mots, Leodagan se sentait presque indigne de se tenir à ses côtés.

Incroyable, non ?

Risible, surtout.

Lui, le Sanguinaire, était, au début, resté avec hésitation à moitié dans l'ombre de son ami, n'osant pas vraiment s'interposer, se sentant complément à la ramasse, l'époque où il menait des armées loin derrière lui.

Depuis quelques semaines, cependant, il avait pris une place plus importante sur la scène de la Résistance, faisant que lui et Bohort s'étaient, auprès des autres, construit une réputation qui en vérité ne s'éloignait pas trop de celle que se trimballait son gamin et son ami.

Communément : il était à présent impossible de les trouver à moins de deux pieds l'un de l'autre.

Constamment.  
Con.sta.mment.  
Autant, avait un jour dit Calogrenant avec un soupir, s'ils avaient été subtils....au moins, les Petits Pédestres, eux, ils étaient tout seuls dans leur aile du château, par exemple. Ils avaient de la décence.

Sauf que nan nan. Pas les deux dératés en armure là.

Non mais parce que comprenez le, ce pauvre Calédonien, hein.

Lui, on lui dit "allez, en route pour la Carmélide, fief de Leodagan le Sanguinaire, pour y mener la Résistance avec d'autres ex-chevaliers de la Table Ronde !" Et bah, Calogrenant il s'attend à ce que ça rigole pas, que se soit tendu et que tous les plans soient minutieusement pensés et tirés à quatre épingles.

À la place, il y avait trouvé une Dame Séli semblant totalement à bout de devoir gérer tout beau monde —ce qui, en vrai, n'avait pas trop changé, au final elle avait la même allure terrifiante,— et un Leodagan collé à un grand type en armure reluisante et à l'aigle perché sur le bras.

Il avait fallu dix bonne minutes au pauvre chauve pour aligner deux neurones et connecter ses synapses.

Oh.

C'était Bohort.

Le chevalier vert était à présent roi de Gaunes selon ses dires,—ce qui, entre autre, expliquait la fine lanière qui décorait son front,—et par dessus le marché, il était à l'origine de l'organisation de la Résistance sur le continent.

Malgré le fait qu’ils auraient pu plutôt incarner un symbole de respect, (ce qui était quand même le cas à un certain niveau,) le duo de rois que formait Bohort de Gaunes et Léodagan de Carmélide inspirait plutôt...comment dire—la sympathie. Ou...non non, ils inspiraient la sorte de fatigue que les parents pouvaient ressentir lorsque leurs ados agissaient de façon immature.

Qu’ils soient en public ou non, les deux rois ne cessaient de s’envoyer des regards qui allaient des simples coups d’œil de quelques secondes à des regards langoureux franchement scandaleux qui épuisaient les gens autour d’eux.

Ou alors, c’était des gestes déplacés qu’ils semblaient incapables de réprimer, et avaient du mal à cacher.

Comme maintenant, là, par exemple.

“Quoi ?”

“Non mais...vous ne pensez pas qu’il serait peut être temps d’arrêter de mettre la main au cul de Bohort là, Leodagan ? Parce qu’on vous voit...,” soupira Calogrenant avec lassitude. “Vous êtes absolument pas discret.”

Les sourcils du roi de Carmélide se levèrent d’un coup avant d’immédiatement se froncer.

“Mais j’avais pas ma main à son—“

La main de Bohort se posa doucement sur son épaule, tandis que celui-ci continuait de consulter la carte étalée sur la table.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de dire quoi que se soit, mais cela suffit à empêcher Leodagan de s’acharner sur le roi de Caledonie.

“Vous êtes sérieux, vous deux ?” demanda Hervé depuis l’autre bout de la table, la tête dans les mains. “Là ? Autour de la Table Ronde ?”

Bohort se contenta de sourire, toujours le regard rivé sur la carte.

“Oh ça va hein. C’est pas le pire qu’on ait jamais f—“

Leodagan s’écroula contre la table, se tenant la jambe douloureusement.

Oh l'enculé.


End file.
